The Pranking Wars
by celticgothhardy
Summary: Between Don and Danny versus Reed who sometimes gets help from Adam and Hawkes. Fifth's up! Going to start on sixth. Adam is for Reed since Reed isn't considered a character yet.
1. Mac's Birthday

_**The Pranking War**_  
Title: The Pranking War, Danny and Flack Versus Reed Who Sometimes Gets Helps From Hawkes and Adam (1/?)  
Author: cghardy  
Disclaimer: I do not own _CSI New York_.  
Summary: It's Mac's birthday. Danny and Flack decide to provide entertainment.  
AN: This is from the ending of Taxi remade. It's a series of pranks.  
Second AN: I'm drifting off the Basketball game, but I think I'll get back to it again after reading the ending again. It'll be up. I have a beginning and just need to plot out exactly what happens.

* * *

Don Flack and Danny Messer were waiting for the cake they had ordered for Mac's surprise birthday party. The only way you could get the guy to celebrate he even had a birthday was to throw him the party. It wasn't like he was going to do it himself. Danny was looking around at the other items they had in the store. The bakery also had many party items along the back wall. Steamers in several colors, balloons and other items didn't peak Danny's interest. He did notice that they sold silly string.

"What are you thinking, Messer? Lindsay and Stel already have enough of that stuff," Flack commented, seeing his faraway look.

"I got an idea. Let's prank someone at the party," he suggested.

"Who do you want to prank?"

"Can't prank Mac."

"None of the girls, their revenge would be worse than us."

"How about Adam?"

"Nah, poor guy had extra paperwork. No able to show."

Danny gave himself a minute to think. "Didn't Stella say that Mac's stepson was going to be there?"

"Yeah, kid named Reed. Met him on the secret group case. Knew the vic and got beat up cuz of his story."

"Let's prank Reed."

"What are you planning?"

"A few things, but we got to hit another place first."

"What for?"

"Some gags."

Stella and Lindsay were hanging up the last of the decorations when Danny and Don walked into the room. Don had the food and Danny had the practical jokes. "Did we really need all this food?" Don complained, setting the bags down on the tables.

"Well, you got Mac, Stella, Danny, me, you, Hawkes, Reed, Angell, Peyton, Sid," Lindsay started listing.

"I got it; I got it. Nine adults and a garbage disposal," Don joked.

"And you're just one step above," Stella fired back. Danny laughed at that while hiding the bags under the table. They brought out all the food except for the refrigerated items, which stayed in a cooler just by the last table.

"When is Mac getting here?" Lindsay asked Stella.

"After the talk and walk with Reed over in Central Park. About ten minutes," she noted, checking her watch while going through the cooler.

"Thought Reed wasn't a part of the planning," Danny commented.

"He's not, more like an unknowing participant," Stella said slyly.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Mac asked as they entered a family-owned bowling alley.

Reed held up his hands. "Don't ask me; I'm going by what Ms." He stopped after seeing Mac's face. "Stella wrote on the note." Mac went first and saw the signs pointing them to the right room. He opened the door to a dark room.

"Surprise!" people yelled as the light came on and showed everyone that could make it in the room. Mac blinked in surprise and then shook his head. Reed had an equally surprised look, but quickly made his way over to the food.

"All right, all right. How many of you are on call tonight?" he asked.

"Relax Mac, there's no beer here. If anyone wants a drink, they need to go out," Stella said. "Now, come on, it's your party."

Danny made his way over to Flack. "What do we hit him with first?"

"After he gets rid of the plate, we'll go with string." Danny nodded, smiled and made his way over to the table where he hid the bags. He slipped blue and red to Flack and kept green and yellow for himself.

Flack had one can ready and was preparing the other when Reed dumped his plate. Both of them walked over and looking both ways to make sure Mac wasn't around to stop them, started spraying him with the string. Danny got an advantage and got string into the shirt while Flack pulled the belt on his jeans and sprayed it into his pants.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Stella asked, laughing in between gasps of breath. Most everyone had caught wind of the prank and were caught between laughter and amusement. Mac was watching in the background, about ready to step in while Peyton watched with an amused face.

"We needed some entertainment," Danny said, throwing the cans in the trash. Flack followed suit. Reed was now a colorful display. String was everywhere, giving him the appearance of a child's painting using only primary colors.

"Definitely entertaining," Flack laughed.

"Very funny, laugh it up," Reed said. He made his way over to the door without trying to lose any of the stuff over the carpet.

"Got the second round ready?" Danny asked.

"Oh yeah," Flack responded, holding up a fake gun. He brought up a bottle of invisible ink and filled up the gun. They waited until Reed came back into the room and headed over to the cooler. Flack took a couple of squirts and aimed at Reed's shirt. Peyton caught sight of the blot before it disappeared. She found the origin and shook her head. Danny silently snickered as Flack hit him again around Lindsay. She spotted them and walked over.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"This is our entertainment," Danny commented. He watched Reed go over Mac and Stella before hitting Flack to deliver another hit. He aimed and squeezed the trigger multiple times before Mac saw what was going on and stared at them. This was enough for them to raise their hands in defeat.

"What were they doing now?" Reed asked.

"Squirting you with something. It's all over the back of your shirt." He watched it disappear in a couple of seconds. "It's gone."

"Why me? Why do they feel the need to pick on me?" he asked.

"Adam's not here and you're now the little brother of the group," Stella explained.

"Figures."

"Hey everyone, picture time," Lindsay announced. Everyone groaned, but made their way to the center of the room. Danny and Flack positioned themselves behind Reed.

"Would you guys give it a rest?" Stella said, noticing them.

"Scout's honor," Flack promised, holding up his hand. Stella turned back around. "Index finger. Cross arms," he mouthed to Danny. Danny grinned and brought up his left arm to cross over Flack's right.

"All right, timer's set for fifteen seconds. Starting now," Lindsay came over and stood next to Danny. She noticed the prank and rolled her eyes, setting up to hit him in the head.

Flack nodded and they brought their fingers to make devil horns that would show up. After the flash, Lindsay whacked Danny in the head while Angell, who Flack hadn't noticed, proceeded to do the very same. Both of them rubbed their heads when Reed turned around. "What did they do now?"

"Devil horns," Lindsay asked.

"You guys better expect three pranks in return. Cuz I'm not letting this go so easy." Danny and Flack shared a look that read _What could he do?_

* * *

What can he do indeed? Review please.


	2. Chocolate Salt

_**The Pranking War**_  
Title: The Pranking War, Danny and Flack Versus Reed Who Sometimes Gets Helps From Hawkes and Adam (2/?)  
Author: cghardy  
Disclaimer: I do not own _CSI New York_.  
Summary: Reed's getting revenge. And he has some help in planning.

* * *

Reed had taken to hanging out with Adam on his breaks. He was the closest to him in age and had suffered the most from Danny and Flack during the last couple of years. They didn't really prank anyone outside of Adam and Reed. There were a couple of incidents with Lindsay and Angell while they heard of two on Stella and a rare one on Mac. Hawkes had a couple thrown at him.

"I need to get them back," Reed said to no one.

"I hear ya. Three in one day, that's rough," Adam commented.

"Three in three hours. Never mind it was Mac's birthday on top of that." Both of them were sitting at an open table in front of a small cafe. So it was no surprise that Hawkes came over to sit with them.

"You guys look down. What's buggin' ya?" he asked.

"Trying to figure out a way to get back at Danny and Flack. Can't think of anything that they wouldn't figure out," Reed brought up, taking a drink out of his coke.

"What have you guys been looking at?" Hawkes asked.

"Usual stuff, laxatives, rubber chickens, misplacing items," Adam listed.

"Think outside the box, or in this case, the lab. They always get their coffee from this small place over on Madison. Same order every day. Hazelnut cream and several packets of sugar for Flack. Amaretto cream and three sugar packets for Danny."

Reed looked over at Adam with an evil smile in place. "You know how coffee with cream will sometimes look like hot cocoa."

-=-=-=-=-

"I don't like this. I don't like this," Adam repeated as he was holding the coffee holder with the two cups in his hand.

"Well, it's not like they're going to take it from me. Now listen, you have to say it right. Hazelnut with seven packets. That's Flack," Reed instructed.

"Amaretto with three packets for Danny. Got it. Are you sure about this?"

"You've got a better idea?" Adam shook his head. "All right, just take that to them. Hawkes said they were in the lounge; I'll meet you at the solid wall that makes up the corner. We'll watch from there." Adam nodded and walked up to the lounge. Reed waited a minute, then followed him.

Flack and Danny were sitting in front of the TV, watching a basketball game between the Knicks and some team from the Midwest. "Hey guys, figured you could use a caffeine high. Hazelnut and seven packets of sugar for Flack," Adam lied, handing him the first cup. "Amaretto with three packets for Danny. That okay with you two?"

"You even went to Sammie Dammie's. Nice, thanks Adam." Danny bumped fists with him before Adam left after dumping the tray. He met Reed behind the wall and watched as Flack and Danny each took drinks from their cups.

"Ugh, what is this? It's all salt," Flack gagged.

"Are you sure? There's something else wrong with the flavor of it. It tastes almost like…" Danny elaborated.

"Chocolate," they voiced.

"Reed," Flack calculated.

"Adam had to help him," Danny added. Both of them went to dump their cups when they saw the pair laughing. "Come on." Flack and Danny both left to chase after them. Adam and Reed noticed them and started running down different ways. Flack went after Adam while Danny chased after Reed.

Adam ran to the locker room, where he was able to hide in the shower while several of the other guys that were switching shifts were taking showers. Flack didn't come in and Adam was able to breathe a sigh of relief after he heard Flack leaving. _I'm safe for now._

Reed didn't have as much help when it came to that. Mac swore him off any place that would cause him to get in the way of people. So, no lab, no lounge, no locker room like Adam could run too. There was Mac's office, which Mac wasn't in right now. Reed took a sharp turn and made like he was going to the elevator. Danny followed and cut him off at the elevator. "Got ya, Reed," Danny celebrated.

"No you don't," Reed countered. He heard the ding of the elevator and pushed Danny in. He fell against Stella and Lindsay, who were holding papers and dropped them when Danny slammed into them. "Sorry Stella and Lindsay." He reached his hand in and shut the doors on Danny before he could get out. Reed then ran to Mac's office and tried to make himself invisible, which was hard considering the all the glass. He made himself as small as he could on the couch while trying to blend into the color.

-=-=-=-=-

Flack met up with Danny in the lobby. "Did you catch him?" Flack asked.

"No, you?"

"No. Lost Adam somewhere either in or near the locker rooms."

"Reed pushed me into the elevator, then closed the door and sent me down to the lobby. I have no idea where he went."

"Instead of trying to chase them down for this prank, let's start planning on the next one."

"What do ya got in mind?"

"You know how Adam carries around a pack of Extra around with him?"

-=-=-=-=-

Stella was looking for Mac when she ran into him outside of the lab. "Have you seen Reed?"

"No. Why, what's going on?"

"He pushed Danny in the elevator and into Lindsay and me. He took off after that."

"Come on, he probably ended up in my office." Mac and Stella went up to his office, where Reed looked up and sat up on the couch.

"I'm in trouble," Reed simplified.

"You're definitely in trouble. What the hell were you doing?"

"I made hot chocolate with salt and gave it to Flack and Danny for payback of the stuff they did."

"You know, we could have had evidence. If we had dropped it, it could have been contaminated," Stella denounced.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I didn't really think there would be someone directly in front of the doors."

Adam came rushing in at that exact point. "Mac, listen, you really shouldn't completely blame him. I delivered the stuff to Flack and Danny," he blabbered.

Hawkes came up right behind him. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Adam and Reed were playing a prank on Flack and Danny. In the process, Reed pushed Danny into Lindsay and Stella."

Hawkes looked at Reed at this point, eyebrows raised. His left hand, hidden by Adam, was texting Reed. Reed's phone started going off after a minute. He had it muted, but Stella still noticed and took it from his hand. **Did u get a pic?**

"Hawkes!" Stella fumed, throwing the cell on the desk.

"Did you give them this idea?" Mac accused.

"You know, that reminds me. I have a paper being fumed under the hood," he lied, walking rather fast from the office.

Mac sighed. "All right. Reed, you're going to apologize to Lindsay. After this, you guys want to play any pranks to Flack and Danny, you do it outside of this lab. Got it?"

"Got it," they chimed. Reed got off the couch, retrieved his cell and followed Stella out of the office. He sent the small video he had made to Hawkes.

"Reed, what are you doing?" Stella toned.

"Sending Hawkes a video."

"Let me see." Reed held the phone as it played Danny and Flack drinking the cups. "Nice trick. But you need a better way of capturing it."

"Yeah, this sucks for putting it on Youtube."

"I'm thinking more remote. So you aren't on scene," Stella counseled, wrapping an arm around Reed.

* * *

Well, Flack and Danny have something for Adam. And will they ever find out about Hawkes involvement? Review please.


	3. Vanilla Shirt

_**The Pranking War**_  
Title: The Pranking War, Danny and Flack Versus Reed Who Sometimes Gets Helps From Hawkes and Adam (3/?)  
Author: cghardy  
Rating: G (no swears. I checked.)  
Disclaimer: I do not own _CSI New York_.  
Summary: Flack and Danny did not like Reed for messing with his coffee.  
AN: The movies aren't real. Neither are the actors. They are based off real ones; they're just old ones.

* * *

Stella and Mac were talking about Reed's upcoming birthday. They were in Mac's office, planning a small party with a few of his friends from college and the team. Stella was suggesting a cake and Mac was talking about going to a movie after as a group.

"Okay, okay, if we were to get a cake for him, what would we get?"

"If he's anything like Claire, he won't like vanilla icing. Get him chocolate with chocolate. What about a movie?"

"Well, does he like comedy or drama?"

"I don't think he's going to like _30 Days; _I know you, Kendall and Lindsay all want to see it."

Stella forced herself not to laugh. "What makes you say that?"

"I overheard you three in the break room."

She couldn't hold it anymore. She started laughing and didn't let up for a minute. "You overheard us?"

"Yes, you were talking about the guy that Sandy Blossom is supposed to date in the movie."

"Nice investigative skills."

_Not really. Peyton wanted to go and see the movie._ "Isn't that what we're paid to do?"

-=-=-=-=-

Danny and Flack were just outside the door. Danny was holding a report and Flack was waiting for a break to get Stella back on her case. "You know, we haven't gotten Reed back for the salt drink," Danny commented.

"Yeah, we got Adam back with switching his gum with the superhot cinnamon flavor."

"Reed's never going to go for taking anything from us. Or Adam, because he knows Adam will be forced by us."

"So, no vanilla flavored cupcakes or food. What can we do?"

Danny reflected for a moment. "You know how Reed was looking at a T-shirt over in the store that we were going by?"

"Yeah, I remember the shirt."

"All right, here's what we do."

-=-=-=-=-

Flack was wrapping the box that held the shirt. Danny had smeared the inside of the shirt with a thin coating of frosting. They made sure to stay two inches from the openings so the frosting wouldn't be immediately noticed. Danny was going to anonymously deliver it after his shift. Reed was going to be in and Mac was going to taking him to a movie for missing his birthday with the latest case within thirty minutes of dropping off the package.

"Hey, got it ready?" Danny asked, walking by Flack's desk.

Flack looked around for anyone that would warn Reed before handing it to him. "Shirt's in place. Anonymous card completes the deal." He handed over the box.

"Twenty-five minutes to deliver." Danny ran out of the building to get down to the parking garage. He started the car and had it rolling in under ten minutes. Traffic, to his relief, was lighter than usual and he was able to get to Reed's apartment in under five. He had barely ten minutes to deliver the prank and get out without anyone noticing him.

Interested students and parents swarmed around him as he maneuvered around the waves of students coming and going from the campus-owned apartment. _This would be a lot harder if he was already in the other apartments. I'm glad he hasn't graduated just yet._ Reed's apartment was tucked off and just out of the way that Danny could safely leave the package without anyone taking it. He knocked twice and then blended into the crowd going down the stairs.

Reed opened his door to see a package with a small card attached. He picked up the card and after reading it, decided that it wasn't harmful. He listened for any moving parts or ticking before opening it with a pair of scissors. He lifted the top to see the T-shirt that he had been admiring. "Who knew I wanted this shirt?" He shrugged it off and took off the shirt he had on to switch it.

"Reed?" Mac called opening the door. "Hey, are you ready?"

"Ugh," he protested, feeling something different inside the shirt. He walked to Mac. "Something feels weird about this shirt."

"What do you mean weird?"

"Something's inside this shirt. I can't tell what it is."

Mac pulled back on the collar to reveal a golden color over the shirt and Reed's skin. Reed wasn't complaining of pain, so he took a swipe of the stuff and sniffed. He didn't get a distinctive smell, so against scientific reasoning, he tasted it. Reed made a face as Mac wiped the rest on a tissue. "It's vanilla frosting."

"Why would someone…" Reed started. "Were Danny and Flack standing outside your door when you were planning the small party?"

"Yeah. They heard about the cake."

"They're dead. They are dead." Reed moved to the bathroom to take a shower to get off the frosting. He pulled the shirt off and got more frosting in his hair.

"You're killing Danny and Flack. I don't want to train any new people."

"Fine, I'll just make them pay for this."

"Just remember, outside the lab. I don't want a repeat of you pushing Danny into anyone."

"No worries, but I'm getting them back."

* * *

The next chapter's done. I'm waiting for feedback. So review please.


	4. Foam Locker

_**The Pranking War (part four) **_  
Title: The Pranking War, Danny and Flack Versus Reed Who Sometimes Gets Helps From Hawkes and Adam (4/?)  
Author: cghardy  
Rating: PG (slight swearing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York. Isn't that with the producers, the creators...  
Summary: Reed really didn't like the vanilla frosting.

* * *

Reed couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, the killer came back up. The stone, the woman, the pain, just thinking about it hurt the back of his neck. Calming himself down wasn't working until he thought about the last prank that Danny and Flack had got him with in the long war that started at Mac's party. _Frosting. On the inside of my favorite shirt. Ugh, plain vanilla and washing it didn't remove the stickiness. _

He passed the lounge and saw a couple of the techs had TV on MythBusters. Kari, Tory and Grant were filling up a car with expandable foam. He watched as Kari took a hammer and hit a window to show that the foam took impact well and didn't come out easily. Contemplating the idea of another prank, Reed walked by the lab where Adam was going over evidence. He stood at the doorframe while Adam processed something from the case.

The item in question was a piece of leather that they had cut from the backseat of the cab. Adam had two glass beakers, each half filled with a liquid. Securing the leather in a box with high walls, he poured the first beaker and then the second. Even the high walls couldn't stop the foam that Reed had just seen on MythBusters.

"Hey, Adam," Reed called out, stepping into the lab.

"Hey, Reed, good to see you up. In the hall, though, don't want someone blaming either of us for tampering or contaminating evidence," he instructed.

He backed up so that his feet were in the hall, but he could still hold the door open. "What was that stuff you were just using?"

"A near indestructible foam that I'm using to lift a footprint off the leather to place a victim in the car with," he described before turning to him, "Why?"

"Just wondering," Reed said, trying not to let a smile come to his face too early. "Have any more?"

"Reed..."

"Come on, I need to get back Danny and Flack for the t-shirt."

"But didn't you..."

"Yeah, but they started this whole thing."

"Mac told you not to do anything else in the lab."

"It's not in the lab. It's in their lockers."

Adam was the indecision fence. He didn't want to hurt the guys because they could torture him on end. However, he did need to get back at Danny and Flack for the switch in his gum that burnt his taste buds for a week. "All right, when do we hit?"

-=-=-=-=-

"So the guy had a hidden door in the wall?" Danny asked Flack as they headed to the locker room to switch into better clothes before heading out. They were figuring on hitting the bar just a block away to celebrate the capture of the Cabbie Killer.

"Yeah, Mac and I just stood there quietly. Guy came out, swore and I put the cuffs on. He took a swipe at Mac though," Flack shortened, working the lock combination.

"How did Mac react?"

"Glare, but stood his ground. I'm just surprised the guy's still alive for what he did to Reed." Flack pulled on the door a couple of times.

"What's the matter, Flack? Don't have any muscle to open your own locker," Danny laughed.

"Not funny, Messer," Flack grunted, getting a better stance to pull the door. He pulled the first time and only felt it moving a little bit. He regained his grip and pulled. The door gave, sending Flack back into the benches that line the center of the aisle. Danny and several others in the locker room laughed. Danny offered a hand to help him up. They looked into his locker to see a tannish foam taking up most of the space in the locker. "What the hell?"

"Looks like you got pranked," Danny surmised, going back to his own locker. He tried his own door and was surprised it didn't open either. Instead of trying what Flack did, he pulled out the top corner to see the foam was also in his locker.

"Looks like I wasn't the only one."

Both looked at each other and came up with one name. "Reed," they mused.

"Well, what should we do?" Danny asked.

Flack's light bulb lit up. "Mache his arms, so he can't move 'em at all. Hurt like hell coming off too."

"Nice, there's flour and old newspapers in the break room. Grab a bucket of water."

"Got it. Hey Danny, I noticed one thing," Flack commented.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Our stuff's not in the lockers."

* * *

I am already working on the fifth.

Review please.


	5. Food Network

_**The Pranking War (part five) **_  
Title: The Pranking War, Danny and Flack Versus Reed Who Sometimes Gets Help From Hawkes and Adam (5/?)  
Author: cghardy  
Rating: PG (slight swearing)  
Disclaimer: I do not own CSI New York. Isn't that with the producers, the creators...  
Summary: Flack and Danny discover Reed's weakness for their advantage.  
AN: I know nothing about Football or sports in general. And I have no hate against the Lions. They just are not that good. Sorry.  
AN 2: Sorry about the long wait. I really dove deep into this other fandom. I am pulling myself back in small steps.

* * *

It was a football game and only Mac didn't join them. Lindsay was leaning against Danny and Angell was cheering next to Flack. Stella stood to the back, content on sampling different things from the table that Adam, Sid and Reed set up. Everyone had plates in front of them. Adam and Reed had the most of nachos on their plates.

"No!" Flack, Angell and Danny chorused as the Giants were tackled fifteen feet from the end zone.

"When did the Lions get back on their feet?" Danny yelled.

"Heard they got some good trades," Reed offered.

"Figures." They watched the Giants get back and make the touchdown. Screaming at the TV for the fifth time that day, Mac came in and turned the TV onto another station. A round of boos and jeers followed him.

"You're being too loud," he stated, walking out.

"Hey, it's Iron Chef America," Lindsay noted.

"No, no, turn it off this station, please," Reed pleaded.

"Why? Iron Chef's sweet," Adam said.

"I get hungry whenever I watch this station."

"Turn it back to the game; we can still catch the last fifteen minutes," Flack whispered to Danny, who nodded. He got up and changed the station back just as Mac came back in.

"I saw that, Danny."

"Damn it." He changed it back to the Food Network.

"No, no," Reed moaned.

Flack had an evil glint in his eye. "Danny, hold him down and force him to watch it," he joked. Reed ran out of the room with Danny and Flack following him.

"When will those two learn?" Lindsay pondered.

"Well, they supposedly need to get Reed back for the hard foam in their lockers," Angell imputed.

"They were the ones that started this."

"They act like little kids."

"Agreed."

-=-=-=-=-

Flack came back to the car with the evil glint back in his eye and their food in hand. "Why don't I want to know that look, Flack?"

"Reed was telling Mac about the new TiVo that he just had put in."

"And?"

"And my cousin was talking about how there are certain ways to block channels and not being able to unblock them."

"How many channels are we blocking?"

"All but one."

"What do we need?"

-=-=-=-=-

Adam noticed Flack and Danny in the lounge, going over a couple of pieces of paper. "I don't like the looks of this," he muttered, pulling out his cell phone.

Reed, in the middle of an entry on his blog, answered quickly. "Hey, Adam," he started, "What do you need?"

"You need a warning. Flack and Danny are going over something and it's not related to any case."

"Get a peek at it?"

"Not a good enough on. All I really saw was something about blocks."

"Well, maybe they were going over new ways to block in suspects."

"I wouldn't be so sure. Just watch yourself."

"All right. I'll watch out for anything suspicious. Although, they can get away with a lot."

"Just watch yourself."

-=-=-=-=-

"He's going to be out for an hour. Mac's taking him to get a new phone and discuss security for the apartment," Flack rambled.

"Got everything down?" Danny asked.

Flack nodded, "Let's go." They exited the vehicle and went up to Reed's apartment. Danny stood outside the door while Flack went in.

-=-=-=-=-

"Yeah, yeah, Mac. I'm going to get in a couple of guys in to get an alarm system," Reed soothed, walking into the apartment. Mac stood at the entrance and didn't go any further.

"Let me look at what you consider and then decide. I need to get back to the lab. Anything happens…"

"I'll call. Thanks, Mac." Reed set his stuff down and turned on the TV while getting out his new phone.

"Fifteen minutes left in Battle Cranberry…" the TV voice said.

"No, no no no no no no," he muttered, grabbing the remote and trying to change the channel. Every other station came up with an animated lock. He entered in the menu and tried every four number combination he could think of.

"Flack's birth year." He tried that. "Danny's." No avail. "Lindsay's delivery date." Nothing.

"Great, now what am I going to watch?"

-=-=-=-=-

Adam spotted Reed down at the diner, eating a large plate of fries. "Please tell me that's all you ordered."

"I already had a burger and onion rings."

Adam sat down across from him with his mouth hanging open. "And why exactly are you eating here?"

He finished what he had before speaking. "All of the channels on my TiVo have been blocked. Except for the Food Network."

"Channel blockers."

"Yep."

"So, what's next?"

Reed pondered while dipping a bunch of fries. "Well, no pranking during the delivery."

"Point."

"Mac's got that missing evidence case."

"Don't mess with them there."

Reed tapped the table a couple of times before sitting up. "I've got an idea."

"What?"

"Danny and Flack are going for baby items. Angell's been getting on Flack's case."

"Rope Angell in and falsify a pregnancy."

"I was thinking getting some store clerks in embarrassing them."

"Your idea's better."

* * *

Okay, so I'm getting back. A little. I am working.

Please review.


End file.
